truth or dare
by black rose and blood
Summary: what will happen to some seventh years will destineys be changed will new romances bloom ps six xouples onlyu one im saying because it is the main ship is dramione


i walked to the great hall for dinner in witch parvati and lavender came up to me and asked me if i would want to play truth or dare i thoguht for a moment and then repide with whos going to be there lavender anwserede me parvati harry ron dean seamus ginny neviel blaise draco pansy and lunai sighed why not this will let me be able to prove people wroung when the say im boring parvati squealed in delight ok go to the room of requirements at seven and say i need a place to play truth or dare seeya then i nodded then i opened the doors to the great hall and took my place inbetween harry and ron i said hello then ent baCK TO MY OOK DINNER WENT THROUGHT FAST THE ONLY PROBLEM I HAD WAS WHEN RON TRIED TO TALK TO ME WITH MASHED POTATOES IN HIS MOUTH WHEN DINNER WAS DONE IT WAS around six so i went to my heads dorm witch i shared with malfoy since hes grown ill admit hes i s easy on the eyes but his insults and what not over power it and i would never tell him that hell just get a bigger ego then he already does but anyway i opene the door to see malfoy snogging pansy on the sofa and i said seriously you too get a room i dont need to be scarred for the rest of my life draco smirked and pansy rolled her eyes says the one who snogged harry ron and krum all in the same year i was outrage none of that was true those are lies she sighed whatever draco then said are you jealous i cant believe it how dare he say that to me i yelled at him no and i never will be then i stormed to my room and let out some steem i looked at the golden clock that was hanging on the wall it said it was six fifty i sighed i got to go and play truth or dare i dragged my feet to the room of requirements because i didnt wantr to go i was just tired of everyone thing i was boring i mean i helped to kill voldermort seven times i think that would count for somthing but no because i enjoy school that means im boring and then i was at the room of requirements and i said what i needed to saty and i was met with everyone on the list lavender said now that everyone is here hermo=ione drink this its vetraserum so that way you have to say the truth for a truth oh and if you dont do a dare people can ask you any questions for a whole minute so yeah i sat in a circle next to lavender and neviele and parvati squealed ill go first she searched the room then spotted someone and she said luna truth or dare luna relpied the nargles tell me it would be in my best intrest f i pick truth parvati said ok is there any boy you ever wanted to kiss and if there is who lua looking un faced bu any normal girl would have looked terrified at the question anwsered yes but only one neviele for grifindor at this i look at him and he blushed aND SEEMED TO BE VERY INTRESTING WITH HIS SHOELACE then luna said pansy truth or dare she shrugged and said truth im an open book luna said ill ask a question that i know the anwser to but nobody else does because this game will choose all of our destinys and pansy looking very uncofertable said whats the question and luna saidare you and draco really dating and if no why pansy twitched at this and draco was playing with his thumbs and pansy said no and because draco wants to make someone jealous and i dont want to tell my date im dating a half-blood everyone was so confused by this like who was pansy dating but for me my memerys flashed of draco asking me if i was jealous i thought it was just a cocky remark but maybe it was somthing more i shook my hea dont get your head all these fatasy thoguhts and then it was pansys turn she looked at me then did the slythirn trademark smirk then said granger truth or dare i decided on dare because there where a lot of secrets i dont want to tell just yet so i did the very first dare of the night she smiled and said i dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with ron and this ron sighed and said just my luck looking grumpy but i noticed draco was doing so hot iether grumbling somthing i couldnt tell what though but i got up and ron followed and wh went in the closet and sat thereand we talked then we got an idea to maKE IT LOOK LIKE WE went to third base we messed up out hairs i unhooked my bra in the back and we made noises and when the opene that closet we got a lot of stares and we laghedi looked at draco and he was red in the face with angerand then when i calmed down i told everyone dont worry nothing happened we just pretended to see your guyses reactions ad at this people started calming down and then i relized it was my turn so i looked at ginny and said ginny truth or dare she saidlets do dare i smiled i wanted to ask her some trruths so i thought of the worst dare so she would have to do the chickenand so i saidwhy dont you give sanape a lap dance i said while giggling at the look on ginnys face ill do the chicken so guys give me all the questions you want for a minute starting now the first one i heard was do you like harry yes do you still have your virginity yes whats your deepest fear the my hair will turn black have you peed your bed before when i was four have you kissed dean yes but were broken up does harry like you i dont know as far as i know he could hate me one minutes up said parvati then hary stood up went to ginny kissed her asked her if she would want to go out some time she obviously said yes then she smiled and they left hand in hand o...k i said now who gets to start luna looks at me and said you pick but it must be a boy no boys have been asked yet and dean said yeah and seamus agreed i said fine ron your turn he smile and said ok draco truth or dare draco smirked dare im no chicken ron had a sly smile on his face and said i bet i can make you do a chicken and said i dare you to make out using tough with hermione i was shocked but draco with no emotion what so ever came up to me snogged me but i was frozen because i liked him and i liked his lips but it was just a dare to him so i could not show any emotion and when he was done i looked at ron who look with wide eyes and sighed whatever it was dracos trun and he said longbottem truth or darehe siad truth draco said ok longbottem i dare you to take lovegood out on a date he blushed but nodded and looked at luna but before e could ay anything luna said i would love toill go get a jacket meet you outside grifindor tower in an hour and luna and nevielle leftb blaise siad well im gonna start since i never even spoke since the game began he looked at everyone of us then looked atdean and siad dean truth or dare he said can i jut do the chicken and blaise said why would you dot hat because i want to dean repliedthen it begune i said do you like lavenderyes will you go o a date with her yes will you kiss her yes do you like seamus more then a friend no of course not nobody had any other questrions so that was it then lavender said meet you at the slythrin tower i just need to change into somthing else she winked at him then leftand he trailed after her now to recap left was pavati ron seamus draco pansy and me i said im gonna go im bored with absorving i look aroung our way smaller circle and said pARVATI truth or dare she shrugged and said tdare i smiled and said go on a date with ron works for me we where secretly dating anyways come on ron lets go im thinking on a walk on the beach he told me if i have to talk about feeling im blaming you and laghed with herim going next draco pansy truth or dare im not chicken dare snogg seamus draco you know already know that were gonna get marriedb after school why would you then draco whispered in her ear she said fine then grabbed seamuses hand and dragged him out so it was just me and draco and i said draco truth or dare he said truth and smiled and i said did you enjoy the kiss and he said yeah and i said i enjoyed it too he nodded and came closer to me he said truth or dare i said truth he said do you like me i said since fith year and he replied ive like you since third and we scooted closer so no our lips are inches apart and i said truth or dare and he said dare i smirked and thought then said kiss me he said your wish is my comand and we kiss again more loving then the last that night we fell asleep in ach others arms but we didnt sleep togather because i wasnt ready for it but it was the best sleep i ever had all because he was there


End file.
